


Please, Mr. Cedric

by agentsimmons



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hate to Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Male Character, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wide eyes and simple entreaties would always be his undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Mr. Cedric

She was insufferable. What gave her the idea that she could always waltz into his tower and he would give in to whatever new whim had struck her? He had no time for the fantasies of a little girl with more naivete than what was good for her. Honestly, didn’t that idiot King Roland and the queen ever think maybe they should teach her not to trust everyone and everything so openly?

Why should he have to put up with her wide eyes always leering at him as she asked him to help her yet again? Help her? Ha! Oh sure, she was a nice friend when it counted, if it counted at all he might add, but he had no more interest in helping her than he had in being a royal sorcerer.

Not even the amulet of Avalor seemed worth this insufferable high price. Surely he could become king without the amulet and without having to bend over backwards pretending to be her ally.

“Please, Mr. Cedric?” Wide, innocent eyes met his, bringing his protests to a halt.

“Very well,” he finally answered. It would be another opportunity to steal the amulet after all.

* * *

She was unbelievable. What made her think he would swoop in and save the day like some kind of hero? He could have sworn she was smarter than that. Hadn’t she figured it out by now that all he wanted from her was the amulet? Certainly he'd shown his hand at least once or twice over the past handful of years. And he certainly wasn’t about to help her _destroy_ the amulet just to save her family.

It didn't matter if this would be far more important than any of the nine and a half times his father had saved King Roland’s father. It didn’t matter if this would probably give him the respect he deserved. Did it? No, of course it didn’t. There was no guarantee - not the same guarantee that having the amulet for himself would be. Yes, now was his chance to swoop in and take it for himself and she’d be helpless to do anything about it. Swoop in and save the day? Not going to happen.

Soon he would be king. He'd show King Roland… Of course, he might not be around to see… Well, that was inconsequential enough.

Wait, what was all this nonsense about going to save them even if it killed her? Stubborn girl. Well, that was her business and if it got her out of the way too… He didn’t feel like finishing that thought just at the moment.

“Please, Mr. Cedric?” Wide, teary eyes met his, bringing his mind back into focus.

“Of course, of course,” he answered as if his only instinct. He was no hero, but maybe he wasn't a villain after all.

* * *

She was remarkable. What made her think he would even consent to such a thing? Had that royal academy not taught her about propriety? Didn’t she realize how everyone was sure to whisper? Didn’t she care? It simply was not in good form to ask a lowly sorcerer too many years her senior to be her partner at the ball.

He could not let her throw away her wonderful reputation just to honor him, as must be her goodnatured intent. Their continued friendship was questionable enough without adding any further speculation. She could scoff and protest at his discretion, but one of them had to have a level-head and he didn’t often get the chance to fill that role.

The sparkle of her eyes, the curl of her hair on her bare shoulders, the flow of her stunning gown, her smile as she awaited his answer… No, no, none of it could sway him to give in and he must not allow himself to imagine otherwise.

“Please, Mr. Cedric?” Wide, hopeful eyes met his, causing him to briefly entertain the notion that she was secretly confessing something very important.

“I’d be delighted,” he answered, unable to resist. He couldn’t disappoint his dearest friend, let alone in front of so many people, after all.  

* * *

She was incredible! What mad reverie had persuaded her to kiss him!? How could this charming creature be so willing to offer her heart to him of all people in the world? When had his own heart fallen under her spell? He was the sorcerer and yet she was the bewitching one. This couldn’t be possible. It _shouldn’t_ be possible.

He shouldn’t want to take her into his arms and kiss her again! How could he even consider it? She was far too young for him, far too good for him, far too...close for him to keep on being rational because he could have sworn she had just asked him to kiss her again.

Wait, he hadn’t been the one to kiss her first had he? Of course not. It had been all her doing, he was sure of it. Well, almost sure. But that was unimportant. What _was_ important was making sure they didn’t kiss again. She didn’t know what she was asking. She obviously wasn’t aware of how terribly used to her kiss he could become.

“Please, Mr. Cedric.” Wide, searching eyes met his as time seemed to stand still.

“Yes,” he barely whispered, his paper-thin will bending until his lips found hers again. He was desperately in love with her after all.

* * *

She was everything. What made him think he had any right to ask her to be _his_ everything?

Princesses didn’t marry royal sorcerers. At least, no immediate examples came to mind. Even if they did on occasion, he was sure that those princesses didn’t deserve the world itself like she did.

No, no, no. He was crazy to even consider it. She would certainly come to her senses if he did ask her and then his heart would be broken. But what if she didn’t come to her senses? Would it be cruel and selfish of him to take that chance? No, he couldn’t finish what he had started. He must hurry off before she could hear the full of it.

“Please, Mr. Cedric.” Wide, reassuring eyes met his and he realized he would forever regret not taking this chance.

“Sofia, my dear, will you marry me?” He nervously asked, having little time to react before she flung her arms about him in joyous answer. For a fleeting moment he dared wonder if he really had been the hero of this story all along, but he decided he would reserve that title for her. _She_ had saved _him_ after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was randomly imagining how in my shippy headcanons all Sofia would probably have to do is say something like "Please, Mr. Cedric" and he would give in seeing as she has him wrapped around his finger whether he even realizes it. This little work was immediately borne out of that.
> 
> This being a "through the years" type thing, I realize it does skirt around the edges of developing feelings on Cedric's part before it may be appropriate for them to manifest. Personally, I view most Disney princess universes in the same category as historical fiction from eras when this kind of thing was common (e.g. 16-17 being an acceptable courtship age for girls even if by men in their 30s), but I realize that through a modern lens that doesn't make it any less problematic. So, take all of this with a grain of salt I guess and hopefully it's clear enough that 1. because of the time skips Sofia IS of a reasonable consenting age before it turns into fully understood romantic themes (certainly no younger than 16-17 during the dance bit!) and 2. friendship is the foundation of this romance, the age gap being more owed to destiny than Cedric being, well, even seedier than he already is at the beginning (in nice terms).
> 
> ETA: I wrote this before seeing "Substitute Cedric" so I was literally floored when Sofia said "Please, Mr. Cedric" and then manipulated him into doing what she wanted!!!!! (even if she manipulated a more intentionally than I had her do in this fic lol)


End file.
